James Rallison
- Drawn Character= }}|imagecaption = James with his really cool drawing setup|aliases = TheOdd1sOut TheOdd2sOut|relatives = ((Faith Rallison)) (Twin sister) ((Luke Rallison)) (Older brother) ((Arianna Rallison)) (Younger sister) ((Kate Rallison)) (Older sister) ((Janette Rallison)) (Mom) ((Richard Rallison)) (Dad)|affiliation = YouTube, Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram,|marital = Single|birthDate = May 14, 1996 (22 years old)|birthPlace = Arizona|deathDate = N/A|deathPlace = N/A|species = Homo Sapiens|gender = Male|height = 5'10"|weight = 143 lbs.|eyes = Brown}}James Rallison, better known as TheOdd1sOut has a Youtube channel where he animates and voice acts in all of his videos. Residing in his hometown of Chandler, Arizona, James works to create an entire library of animated videos based off of random occurrences in his personal life, namely his childhood or teenage years. Currently, his most popular video consists of him retelling stories about his time working at Subway (referred to as Sooubway in the three part series). Prior to making YouTube videos on TheOdd1sOut channel, James has his own webcomic series which he still runs to this day, posting new comics as often as he can while animating new videos. Youtube Information He began his YouTube channel, TheOdd1sOut on August 30, 2014, the first video being [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cLtQLrX8Us&t=1s "A Book I Made as a Kid"]'' which has over 6.4 million views. From June 2-July 2, 2018, his channel gained more than 316,000 subscribers on his main channel (88.1% increase). James's channel has over 1.1 billion views in total and has a little over 10 million subscribers. His second channel, TheOdd2sOut, began on December 2, 2017, the first video is ''"Welcome To My Channel!/100k Special/Goodbye to this Channel/Were Back!" ''which has over 1.6 million views. From June 2-July 2, 2018, his channel gained more than 50,000 subscribers on his second channel (11.3% decrease). James's second channel has over 32.5 million views in total and has 1.4 million subscribers. Trivia * James admits he earned more money from his Subway Employe videos than him working on an actual ''Subway ''for an entire year. * Besides his twin sister Faith, James has three other siblings. He has an older brother Luke, who is four years older than him, an older sister who is 9 years older than him, and a younger sister who is around 6-7 years younger than him. * He had two dogs, Georgie (who passed away) and Poppy. * Growing up, his family also had a lot of hamsters. He had six named Pumpkin Seed, Killer and Squeaks, and "The Three Amigos." ** The Three Amigos were stated to hate each other in the video where they were mentioned. * In his 'Our Hamsters' video, he said that his dog, Georgie was born on election day of 2004 and was named after George W. Bush who was the 43th U.S. President and served from 2001-2009. * James in college has had very memorable encounters with bad roommates but has also many memorable encounters with good roommates as he has mentioned in one of his previous videos on the topic. * One of James's former roommates had many basketball cards that were literally stacked in front of the doorway. * James’ mother, Janette Rallison, is a semi-famous writer, known for writing the ''Slayers series under the pseudonym “C.J Hill”.1 She still writes books to this day, you can go to her website at www.janetterallison.com * James' favorite candy is M&Ms because of his mom who would punish him by eating M&Ms in front of him. Appearances Note: This list only comprises of videos that James has made a physical appearance in. TheOdd1sOut * Responding to Anonymous Tumblr Messages (first appearance) * My Thoughts on ASMR (hand only) * 100,000 Sprinkles on a Cake (not really) (100,000 Subscriber Special) * 7 Day Vegan Challenge Baby (solves all yo problems) * 700,000 Sprinkles on a Cake (yes really) * I got to meet CaptainSparklez (Vidcon) * One Million Sprinkles on a Cake (One Million Subscriber Special) * Speed Art + Tumblr * Reading Old Comics w/ T.J. * I build a 'snowman' for half of this video and talk the rest (not clickbait) * a Q and A * Getting Recognized * 3 Million Sprinkles on a Cake Just About * Getting Recognized part 2 * My Cardboard Boat Racing Experience * TheOdd1sOut Reacts to Teens React to TheOdd1sOut TheOdd2sOut * Welcome to my Channel/100k Special/Goodbye to this Channel/We're back! * Why You Should Recycle.mp420 * MY PET PEEVES * 10 RIDDLES THAT ONLY PEOPLE WITH 300 IQ WILL GET * My First Livestream (on this channel) W/ TheAMaazing * Wacky Trivia Questions with Tamago2474 * real ghost caught on tape (REAL) Links https://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UC0GLNhtTu7yI8rl6ZZGeezw https://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCo8bcnLyZH8tBIH9V1mLgqQ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo8bcnLyZH8tBIH9V1mLgqQ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0GLNhtTu7yI8rl6ZZGeezw https://theodd1sout.com/pages/comics https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cLtQLrX8Us https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUVQZjLnPao&t=3s https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homo_sapiens https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/theodd1sout.html https://idolwiki.com/1026-theodd1sout.html http://theodd1sout.tumblr.com/Contactme Category:Character Category:YouTuber